Prey
by zon-chan
Summary: It was simple. Easy. After all an angels heart is so easy to break. And once he got his claws on him. He wouldn't be letting go. Not for all eternity. WARNING- This might be offensive to religious people. This was beta read by Hinata1231. She's on Wattpad only.


I could feel their gazes on me. It was truly disgusting. The pity in their eyes. I felt like a nuisance in my own home. Shouldn't heaven be full of purity, and happiness? So why is everyone so cold to me? What did I do so horrible? To be treated like this? Why? Why? Why?

"Hey, Yuuri! Come out, come out, wherever you are~" The cold voice sang. It taunted me. Tormented me. "Aww, c'mon Yuuri! Don't be like this! Punishment will only be worse!" He said, the voice coming closer.

I squirmed in the tight space not wanting to be found. I couldn't handle it. Seven years of living with this over aged creep. I couldn't take it anymore. Please tell me, how do angels die? How can I cease to exist? If no one truly wants me, why am I here?

If heaven is a escape gate to true happiness. Where can I find it? If it's not here, where can I find it?

"Yuuri~ I'm getting tired of waiting. This game isn't funny anymore." His voice growled. "Get your ass over here, you have ten seconds."

No! No! No! No! Leave me alone! Let me go! I want to go! Let me leave! Please! I held my breath as his footsteps got closer. Damn it, if we are Angels why are we acting like demons? I wondered as the door opened to reveal the face I've been dreading to see all day.

"Ah, there you are. Let's play." He said reaching for me.

I opened my eyes from another beating. My body felt weak from being malnourished. I slowly pulled my arms towards my face and felt dried blood on my cheeks. I let out an unsteady sigh and pulled myself off of the bathroom floor. I rested my body on my hands and knees taking gulps of air. Slowly I moved and clutched the sink for balance.

I looked in the mirror and saw the already formed bruises on my face. My face was all scratched up with dried blood almost everywhere. That's when I realized something sticky was oozing out of my butt. I cringed when I realised what had happened the previous night.

I let out a shaky breath before I started cleaning myself up.

"Yuuri, go take care of the garden." He said, as I sat down a plate of food for him. I nodded and turned when a hand grabbed my wrist. "What do you say?" He asked, voice stern.

"Yes, master."

He nodded, "Good, don't forget you belong to me. I bought you."

"Of course, master. May I get to the cleaning now?" I asked, politely. I really wanted to puke. This sick old perverted man. What's wrong with his fucking brain?

I walked out and moved to the garden. One thing about heaven is that it's not what mortals think of. Heaven is practically a horrid place to live. Slavery, abuse, rape. All of these things are allowed here. It's disgusting. And disappointing.

I don't remember much about my previous life but judging from how I quickly adapted to the physical abuse. It wasn't much different. Isn't that pathetic? Not much has changed in my life. And the worst part is, I'm stuck like this. Until heaven burns.

Well nothing drastic like that but, you know what I mean.

I heard a howl and looked up. In the forest I could see a gray haired wolf, with piercing blue eyes. How did a wolf get here? The wolf slowly stepped towards me. Uh, oh, this is going to be bad.

"Hey, I'm going out for a bit! Make sure to clean the house!" The old man yelled. I heard a door slam and saw him take off somewhere. I gulped, what will I do about the wolf?

The wolf growled at me. I nervously stepped back, "Uh, easy. I won't hurt you! Are you hungry? Maybe?" I told the wolf. The wolf stopped and looked at me curiously. "Uh, I can't give you much without the perverted man noticing. Maybe some bread or something? Do wolf's eat bread?"

The wolf stopped walking towards me and sat down obediently. Okay I think the wolf wants bread. "Okay then, I'll be back." I said before walking around the garden to get inside the house.

I quickly opened the pantry and grabbed a few slices of bread. I closed the door to the pantry before walking outside where the wolf was still sitting. I approached the wolf carefully and held out the pieces of bread. The wolf sniffed at the bread before taking a bite.

Not long the wolf ate all the bread. "Looks like you like it." I said smiling. The wolf licked it's lips. "I'm glad, that's homemade bread. I'm a good cook. At least I think so." I told the wolf. All of the sudden the wolf leaped on top of me, licking my face. I giggled, "Okay, okay, enough! I have to clean the house!"

The wolf growled before sitting on me. I pouted, "Really? Please? If I don't get the house cleaned by the time the old guy comes back, I'll be punished." I shivered at the thought. The wolf whined but got off of me.

I smiled and patted the wolf, "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked. The wolf howled and ran off to the forest again. I smiled before going inside to start cleaning.

"C'mon you know you like it! Your my bitch now!" The unknown guy said. I could hear laughter surrounding me. The perverted old man drugged me and took me to a brothel. I still don't understand what's going on. A belt slammed against my back. I could feel the leather as it cracked my skin apart.

"Aw, look you got my clothes stained with your blood." The guy said pulling out of me. I felt a sharp pain in my leg. "Maybe I'll make you bleed out huh?" The knife went deeper. I cried out in pain. "Oh, so it speaks?" The guy laughed. "Your master gave me two hours with you. Let's see how much you can take." He said.

All I felt was pain, the men around me were laughing. My blood flowing out through the cuts the belt and knife gave me. I didn't understand, how could people be this cruel? Why?

"Okay that's enough. Give me my money." The old man said stepping into the room.  
"Sure, you should bring your slut more often. He's a real charmer to have around." The guy said.

"We'll see. Get up! You have things to do!" The pervert yelled at me.

My legs felt like jello as I stood. "Oh? You can move. Next time I won't be gentle." The guy said smiling wickedly. I slid on my shirt and pulled my pants up. I winced as my bare foot stepped on glass.

As soon as we got home the perverted man pushed me outside. "Do the garden and I'll see if you'll get a award." He laughed puffing out smoke from his cigarette. I winced as I walked down the steps. The door closed and I grabbed the garden gloves, my hands shaking.

A howled could be heard. I smiled softy knowing it was the gray wolf that always came to visit me. It's been two months since I met the wolf. Seeing the gray haired animal always made me feel happy.  
I shooked the thoughts away and began to dig out weeds.

After awhile a felt a nudge against my side. I winced and saw the wolf looking at me with concerned eyes. I smiled and patted the wolf's head. "Hi!"

I talked to the wolf before I stood up to get the watering can. I felt the wolf's nose nudge my leg. I frozed, "Sorry do I smell weird?" I asked tears forming in my eyes.  
Why was I crying now? I haven't cried in years! This wasn't new to me! It's my everyday life! This shouldn't be new. I finally let out a sob and fell to the floor.

The wolf whined and layed it's head on my lap. I couldn't see anything through the tears that were falling down. "I'm sorry. You think I'm weak huh? It's just that, I think I've finally cracked. I'm done. Do you know how to kill an angel? I want the pain to be gone!"

"I want him to stop, I want them to stop. I don't want to go back to the brothel. I feel so dirty when I leave. I can't get their fingers off of me. I can't scrub my skin hard enough. I always remember their touches. I feel so disgusting." I cried into the wolf's fur.

The wolf growled and I felt hands grab at me. "You little bitch!" The old perverted man yelled as he threw me on the ground. "You've been talking with a demon?!" He shouted.

Demon? What is he talking about? I felt blood trickle down my head. Did he really throw me that hard? I could hear the old man shouting at me, yelling curses and throwing insults.  
However I couldn't hear anything, my ears were plugged and my vision was fading.

I felt a powerful aura around me. My breath hitched and I turned and saw the gray wolf turn into a human. Human? Why is a human here? Wait...A demon?

I struggled to keep my eyes open as I watched the wolf turn to a demon. He had sliver hair with ocean blue eyes. He was taller than the old man and me. His eyes swept across me with a fondness before going back to the old man. The sliver haired guy shot an icy cold glare at the perverted man.

"W-what? You're one of the demon kings!" The man shouted. My eyes finally gave out and I fainted, my head didn't land on the ground. And it felt like someone was holding me.

When I woke up I was laying in a bed with the covers to my chin. I blinked as I saw a red colored ceiling. With a groan I got up and noticed that I wasn't wearing my ragged clothes. Instead I was in a soft cotton long sleeve t-shirt. Where am I?

Did the pervert sell me?  
I looked around the room. It was a dark red color with black curtains. The bed I was in was white with black sheets. Nothing else was in the room expect a door.

Suddenly the door clicked open and a tall man stepped into the room.  
"You're awake." The man said closing the door behind him. The air got thicker with tension. A demon?

"Are you feeling alright? I bathed you, when you where unconscious. I didn't do anything else though." The silver haired man undid his tie as he came closer.

"W-who are you?" I asked him. I could feel my heart beating faster as the man sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sad you don't remember me, Yuri." The man said. "Maybe you like my wolf form better?" He asked. Puppy eyes staring at me.

My eyes widen at the realization. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked in a panicked tone.

The man came closer and touched my cheek, "Oh Yuri, nothing bad I promise. When I first laid my eyes on you, I knew I had to have you." His voice was alluring with lust.  
I couldn't look away from his gaze.

"Now that I have you in my grasp, I'm never letting you go." His voice muttered and he closed the distance between our lips.  
The kiss was slow and sweet. His lips were soft and felt warm against mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth and massaged my tongue. A warm feeling started in my chest and I moaned, letting my back fall onto the bed.

We separated and a thick string of saliva connected us.  
The sliver haired man's eyes gleamed, "It's probably too late right now, moya lyubov. But call me Viktor, you are to be my bride." He said.

"Bride?" I whispered.

Viktor nodded, "Solnechnyy svet, you're mine now. I don't plan to let you go. Ever." Viktor said claiming my lips once again.

Our tongues tangled together, Viktor's hand snaked it's way under my t-shirt. I moaned as Viktor's fingers rubbed against my nipples. Viktor broke the kiss and began to nibble on my neck.

"Yuri~ I'll make you forget about your past life. You're entire soul and body belongs to me now." Viktor said and he bit my neck. I let out a painful scream as the devil claimed me.

"Shh." Viktor whispered as he licked the bite mark. "Your wearing my symbol now, love." Viktor said and kissed me again. "I'll make your body feel good."

Viktor pulled the shirt off of me and threw the clothe somewhere on the floor. "Beautiful." Viktor said looking at my naked torso. I blushed at those words, I'm beautiful?

Viktor latched his mouth on my nipple, I moaned as the other hand began to massage my other nipple. "Does this feel good, Yuri?" Viktor asked kissing down my neck.

"Ngh." I moaned.

"We need to take this off though." Viktor said tugging on the boxers I was wearing. He pulled them off and spread my legs apart.

I groaned as something wet and warm entered me. Viktor's tongue is inside me. I whimpered at the thought. "Ah!" I gasped as his tongue went in and out of me.

Viktor kissed my thigh before slipping three fingers in my mouth. "Suck." He instructed. I swirled my tongue around his fingers and began sucking on them.

Viktor purred and removed his fingers when they were wet enough. I groaned as his fingers entered deep inside me. "Does that feel good moya lyubov?" Viktor whispered in my ear. I moaned as he curled his fingers inside me.

"That's not an answer." Viktor said thrusting his fingers in and out.

"Y-yesss." I moaned. My face felt hot and my hips were moving forwards Viktor's hand.

"Good boy." Viktor said removing his fingers. I whined at the lost and pushed my hips towards Viktor, trying to get some friction. "No Yuri. Be patient." Viktor said in a stern voice. I whimpered as Viktor slapped my thigh. "Be a good boy."

Viktor left the bed and came back a few seconds later. In his hand was a black laced cloth. "Since this is your first time, I'll go easy on you, okay zolotse?" Viktor said, I nodded.

Viktor carefully slipped the black lace over my eyes and tied it gently. His hands ran through my chest and gripped my dick. "Ah agh!" I moaned.

I heard Viktor chuckle, "Look at how hard you are solnyshko. Can't wait for it can you? Don't worry, I'll give you want you need." Viktor said sucking on my earlobe. I felt Viktor's presence leave before his dick slammed in me.

"Agh!" My body buckled in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Viktor didn't wait for me to adjust as he kept ramming into me. Hitting every space within me.

"Ah, hgn Yuri." Viktor moaned as his pace increased. The bed rocking back and forth, creating a loud slamming sound. "Ah, ah, ah, Yuri, bohkh. You feel so good. So tight." Viktor groaned slamming against my prostate.

I screamed in pleasure and wrapped my legs around Viktor's back to push him deeper in. "Ah! Mmm~" I moaned rocking my hips to meet his thrusts.

"Yuri!" Viktor moaned cumming. With a few more hard thrusts I came with Viktor's name on my tongue.

"What happened to your wings?" Viktor asked tracing the two large scars that were on my back.

I shivered under the touch before relying, "One time when I was at the brothel, these costumers decided they were in the way." I didn't say anymore as Viktor pulled me closer to him.

He gave me a kiss on the head, "Forget about your past life's. Your with me now, I'll make you happy. I'll be the only person you need." he said, dominance laced with those words.

I nodded into his chest.

"I'll take care of anyone that dared to hurt you. Your never leaving here. I finally got you after waiting for so long. I'll kill anyone who gets in between us. You're mine."


End file.
